1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compression type heat pump, which can obtain cooling and heating output by way of the pressure changes of gases wherein the inner part of the void filled with such gases as hydrogen or helium gas is composed of high temperature void part, intermediate temperature void part and low temperature void part, and more particularly to a compression type heat pump which can improve efficiency even with miniaturization of the size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, such compression type heat pump as can obtain heating and cooling output was suggested by this applicant in Korean laid patent application Ser. No. 90-18442 (application date of Nov. 4, 1990 ) entitled "Vuilleumier heat pump".
This kind of conventional vuilleumier heat pump (hereinafter called as compression type heat pump), as illustrated in FIG. 1 and 2, comprises
a cylinder 42' having lots of heating tubes 39' and two displacers 45', 46' operating up and down with inner phase difference
a hot temperature chamber 47', an intermediate temperature chamber 48' and a low temperature chamber 49, each separately constructed by the said displacers 45', 46' in the cylinder and each having a void (space) of different temperature;
a heat regenerative part 33' mounted on the external side of said cylinder 42' and connected respectively to said chambers 47', 48', 49';
a driving part mounted on the lower area of said cylinder 42', and driven by a motor 36' for driving said displacers 45', 46'.
The conventional compression type heat pump thus constructed, however, used to have drawbacks of causing the size of compression type heat pump to be unnecessarily bigger due to dead space being formed between operating part 32' and heat regenerator 33' and causing degradation of heat efficiency in heating and cooling due to excessive heat loss as well, because the operating part 32' having a high temperature chamber 47', intermediate temperature chamber 48' and low temperature chamber 49' and the heat regenative part 33' installed with heat regenerators 51', 52' are separately connected to a coupling tube 53'.
Another drawback of the conventional compression type heat pump is that the size tends to be big and the efficiency comes down due to heating tube 39' and heat regenerative part 33' being connected by the coupling tube 53'.
In other words, due to operating part 32', heat regenerative part 33' and heating tube 39' being separately connected to coupling tube 53', dead space is caused to form, the size of compression type heat pump goes big unnecessarily, resulting in degradation of thermal efficiency.
Furthermore, there have been various disadvantages, including the drop in productivity and excessive time consumption of manufacturing due to welding when operating part 32', heat regenerative part 33' and heating tube 39' are respectively connected to coupling tube 53'.
It is therefore, a main object of the present invention to provide an improved compression type heat pump in consideration of the numerous conventional disadvantages by miniaturizing the size, minimizing thermal loss and upgrading the efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved compression type heat pump which can be easily manufactured for mass production, thus upgrading the productivity.
In order to achieve above objects as provided by the present invention of compression type heat pump, the conventional compression type heat pump having a driving part equipped with a motor and a crank shaft, and NOS. 1 & 2 displacers reciprocating up and down according to the crank shaft mounted onto said driving part with a phase difference in between is added by:
a casing member with a housing space formed outside of a guiding space which has been made to guide said NOS. 1 & 2 displacers to reciprocate up and down smoothly;
a low temperature heat exchanger being established at the lower area of a housing space formed in said casing member and being composed of various low temperature fin members and low temperature connecting tube for generating cooling output;
a low temperature heat regenerative means which absorbs and emits the heat for said low temperature heat exchanger to generate cooling output, while seated on the top area of said low temperature heat exchanger, and while housed in said housing space, being composed of metal mesh having large heat capacity;
an intermediate temperature heat exchange which generates heating output, being composed of various intermediate temperature fin members and intermediate heat regenertive means and being housed in said housing space;
an intermediate temperature regenerative means which absorbs or emits the heat for said intermediate temperature heat exchanger to generate heating output while seated on the top area of space, being composed of metal mesh having large heat capacity;
a lid member which transfers heat for the inner part of said casing member to be hermetically sealed by being fixed to said casing member and for the gas in high-temperature spatial member of said casing member to keep in hot temperature.
According to the above construction, the housing space having low temperature heat exchanger, low temperature heat regenerator, intermediate temperature heat exchanger and intermediate temperature heat generator, and the guiding space which guides for NOS. 1 & 2 displacers to reciprocate up and down smoothly are so formed in one piece with the casing member that there is no dead space, causing the size to be miniaturized, the thermal loss to be minimized, the heat efficiency to be enhanced, the manufacturing to be easy, the mass production to be possible and the productivity to be upgraded as well.